


A Weekly Hug

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [10]
Category: Dogengers (TV), Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grandmothers, Hugs, Late at Night, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Platonic Dating, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Because if this year is anything like last, we’re gonna need a consistent hug at the end of the week. Updates on the weekend.Prompts are from b99peraltiago[dot]tumblr[dot]com. Order has been changed because the original order had a lot of first/last next to each other, (hello/goodbye, etc) but they’re all in there. Chapters are planned about a month in advance, which means 4-5 at a time, as the year goes on.
Relationships: Alata/Eri, Ankh & Hino Eiji, Atsuta Juuru & Ooharu Sayo, Bamba & Towa (Ryusoulger), Gaon & Goshikida Kaito, Goshikida Kaito & Goshikida Yatsude, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip, Hikaru/Ozu Urara, Tanaka Jiro/Yuki (Dogengers), Tenkuuji Takeru & Tsukimura Akari
Series: Collection Books [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Kudos: 10





	1. The First Hug

Philip was very avoidant. Shotaro couldn’t blame him, since the teen had never really interacted with real people before.  
But Shotaro wanted him to feel safe.  
Shotaro checked on Philip that night. He was sleeping on a couch in the garage attached to the building. Shotaro was glad that Philip was laying on the couch when he came in, but Philip clearly wasn’t asleep.  
“You should go to sleep,” Shotaro stated.  
“I don’t want to.”  
Shotaro was about to brush it off as Philip being childish when he realized how Philip had said that. He wasn’t trying to annoy Shotaro, he was scared.  
“Why not?” Shotaro asked nicely, sitting on the edge of the couch.  
“...can I have a hug?” Philip asked. Shotaro obliged.  
It was the first of many nightly hugs between the partners.


	2. A Hug Good Morning

Towa always woke up early in the morning. Which was both a good and bad thing, because Bamba missed sleeping in.  
But he got used to it, because Towa depended on him.  
When Bamba woke up to Towa every morning, he would always give Towa a hug. It was such a natural action to get Towa out of his crib and give him a hug, and the brothers got used to it.  
They always had a hug good morning. It went away as Towa got older, but it was never fully gone.


	3. A Drunk Hug While Holding Onto Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full prompt is "A drunk hug when one has to hold onto the other for balance" but I didn't wanna make the title that long.

Ankh had never tried alcohol before.  
So he wasn't expecting how he would feel.  
"Eiji," Ankh spoke slowly. He wanted to lie down. He was pretty sure he was going to fall if he tried to move on his own. He also felt sick.  
"Hm? Oh, you look...not good. Here, be careful," Eiji said, getting Ankh's arm around his shoulder. "Let's go...upstairs? Can you make it upstairs right now?"  
If he were being honest, the answer would probably be no. But Ankh was stubborn, so he nodded, putting his arms around Eiji.  
"Okay...come on," Eiji said, walking slowly.  
Ankh stayed clinging to Eiji the whole time, not saying anything, but he got upstairs without getting sick.  
(Eiji made Ankh lie in bed, not his preferred spot that was higher, stating that was "too high" and that he didn't want Ankh to get hurt. Stupid human.)


	4. Hugging While Slow Dancing

Hikaru liked being home alone with Urara. They hadn't been married for very long, just about two years now, and sometimes he put on music because without all Urara's siblings around, it was quiet.  
And because then he could have an excuse to hold her, and if the song was romantic enough, they would slow dance to it.  
Hikaru loved seeing Urara happy, so they often danced together.  
They were happy and safe in each other's arms.


	5. An "I don't want to let go" Hug

It was the last night. Tomorrow would be day 99.  
The final day.  
Neither of them wanted to dwell on it too much.  
But Akari came to Takeru's room that night, unable to sleep (As a ghost, Takeru didn't really need sleep)  
Takeru didn't say anything when she lay next to him.  
"I can't sleep."  
"I can't either. I'm nervous."  
"Don't disappear," Akari said, putting an arm around Takeru.  
Takeru didn't.


	6. One Buries Their Face Into The Other’s Neck

Kaito had a nightmare. He looked at the clock and saw that it was about three in the morning.  
He got up and went to the bathroom.  
When he was done, he heard footsteps and froze in the hallway.  
“Kaito? Why are you awake?” Gaon asked. “It’s late, you should be asleep!”  
“I know...but...I can’t...I had a nightmare,” Kaito explained.  
“Ohhh! It’s okay. Come on, I’ll go with you...” Gaon said, walking Kaito to his room. “Do you need anything?”  
Kaito gave Gaon a hug, and carefully put his face against Gaon’s neck.  
Gaon wasn’t entirely sure why the human did that (was he just tired?) but he liked when Kaito was affectionate, so he allowed it.  
They stayed there for another moment until Gaon realized the human was asleep, and Gaon moved to put him to bed.


	7. A Comforting Hug

Kaito was up late again. He lay down, trying to close his eyes and think about nothing so he could go to sleep.  
But sometimes...he stayed awake.  
He didn’t want Gaon to hear him, so Kaito carefully crept to his grandma’s room.  
“Grandma?” He whispered. “I...” he looked around the dark room and saw the picture of-  
“What is it, Kaito?”  
“Uh, I, I’m not able to sleep. Can I sleep here?” Kaito asked. He felt a little silly, since he wasn’t a little kid and should be able to fall asleep on his own, but he was...lonely.  
“Of course. Do you need anything?” His grandma asked, giving him a hug. Kaito relaxed into the comforting hug.  
“I’ll be okay,” Kaito replied with a yawn.  
“Sleep well. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”


	8. A Reassuring Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated by the prompt, “the one hugging the other is the one doing the reassuring”

They did it. Emperor Yodon was defeated.  
Juuru was so...happy.  
But during the celebration, he realized that it was over.  
The Kiramagers would disband. They would go back to their jobs and everyday lives. They...wouldn’t see each other anymore. Not nearly as often.  
Everyone was celebrating, but Juuru couldn’t relax knowing that this crazy year was over.  
“Juuru?” Sayo asked. The others were chatting, but stopped when she spoke. “Is everything okay?”  
“It’s over,” Juuru said quietly. He didn’t want to look up, because he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop his tears. “W-we-we’re d-done being Kiramagers-” he couldn’t stop himself and felt tears fall either way.  
He felt Sayo’s arms around him.  
“We are. But, if the world is ever attacked again, I’m sure we can protect it. Especially if you’re there.” She smiled gently.  
“And if you’re worried about like, that we won’t be able to hang out or something, we still can! It’s not like this base was being used for something else,” Tametomo added. Juuru smiled. He had a point.  
“...I love you guys,” Juuru said, shifting to hug Sayo back.


	9. A Spooning Hug

Alata and Eri liked cuddling. They often lay on the couch or a bed and would just lay down together, holding each other.  
It was usually Alata putting his arms around Eri, and Eri curling up against him. Sometimes, usually when they were sleepy, he would run a hand through her hair, smoothing her bangs.  
Regardless of if they were on Earth or Gosei World, this always managed to help them relax and fall asleep easier.  
Maybe it was a skick thing. Maybe it was an Alata-and-zero thing.  
But whatever it was, they thought it was amazing.


	10. Hugging the Other From Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full prompt was “Hugging the other from behind (while they’re busy doing something) (or not)”

Jiro walked in to see Yuki making dinner. He walked over to his partner, and carefully put his arms around her, not wanting to interrupt too much.  
“When will dinner be ready?”  
“A few minutes. Do you need anything?”  
Jiro didn’t answer right away. Yuki waited.  
“...needed to hug you,” Jiro mumbled.  
“I love you too,” Yuki replied.


End file.
